Computers today perform numerous functions. A computer user can check e-mail, word process, surf the Internet, play CDs and DVDs, and execute many other functions (even simultaneously). While this ability has revolutionized the computer industry, it can be a detriment to computer users. In this regard, a typical personal computer that is equipped with CD and DVD drives, attachable peripherals (e.g., USB and other devices) typically has a relatively large amount of overhead associated with the startup procedure.
At startup, a conventional computer loads the same software and drivers, performs the same system tests, and detects the same hardware, regardless of which applications the user intends to implement. A user who, for example, desires only to watch a DVD, or listen to a CD must wait just as long for the computer to boot as someone wishing to use multiple applications.
For example, if a user wishes only to view media such as a CD or DVD on a computer, the user must first turn on the computer, and allow the system to execute its general “boot” procedure. When a computer “boots-up,” it generally performs system tests, initializes and detects hardware components, and loads its operating system, drivers, and other software. Once the computer has “booted-up,” and the computer is stable, the user may then load the media and attempt to open an application that controls the media component (e.g., DVD player, CD player, etc.). The application is usually media software configured to convert the data on the media into audio or video that the user can perceive. The user may control playback of the media through interaction with the media software or, if present, controls on the media component itself.
Integration of a media device with a computer in this manner however, can be very slow. As stated above, once a computer is turned on, it must perform many operations to become stable. Only then is the user able to activate the desired applications. If the user is only interested in utilizing one component or application, and is uninterested in using the other computer functions, this process becomes unnecessarily time-consuming. Furthermore, an excessive amount of system resources are being expended on drivers and other overhead that are not being used. Another drawback to using a media component (such as a CD player or DVD player) during normal operation is that if the computer is running a plurality of applications, the computer can become slow and playback of the media can become choppy or distorted.
Several approaches to this problem have been developed in an effort to streamline computer operation based on intended use. One such approach involves providing a computer with a customized BIOS and separate keys for invoking operation of one of a number of attached peripheral devices. Generally, BIOS is software within a computer that tells the computer what it can do without accessing programs from a disk. As is known, a computer's BIOS is typically provided within ROM or other integrated circuits and is embedded within the computer during production. A customized BIOS refers to BIOS within a computer that is specifically coded (or customized) for specific operation.
Under one known, a customized BIOS allows the user to choose one of a plurality of operational system configurations when the computer is turned on. This allows the user to more directly access the media component if desired (without also operating unnecessary drivers or other system components). For example, a computer with such a customized BIOS checks for user input at a certain time during the startup process. If the input is not present, the computer will perform a convention startup procedure, loading all drivers that are installed on the computer. However, if the input is present, the computer will execute a streamlined portion of BIOS (which skips some of the self tests and initialization routines for certain system components that will not be required or utilized in the operational mode selected).
Practically speaking, this allows a user to turn on the computer, and then activated a “jump key.” The “jump key” will command the computer to only load the specified software and drivers that allow the user to use the desired application. The normal operating system, and other components that are loaded during a normal startup will be excluded, thereby saving time.
While use of a “customized BIOS” may have certain advantages over full startup procedure, it has various disadvantages. One drawback is that, a computer's BIOS is generally embedded within the computer at production, and is not readily accessible by the user. Therefore, as a user adds components to a computer system, the original customized BIOS may not have the ability to adapt to the newly added components.
Thus, there is a need in the industry to provide computer systems and methods having efficient startup procedures, which address certain shortcomings and deficiencies that presently exist.